The Only Exception
by S-bell
Summary: Based off the song by Paramore. Bella has closed her heart to love. When she finally finds 'the one' he doesn't love her. Will he ever except her, and love her back? Dark secrets will be uncovered by both . . .
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story based off The Only Exception my Paramore. Bella doesn't love anyone, but all the guys in school are in love with her. The Cullens then move in and change her life. Please review my chapters!**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Bella! What's up?" Alice Brandon, my 4'8" pixie best friend asked me. As she bounced down the hall her short, spikey hair quivered and her steel blue eyes sparkled.

"The usual." I pointed to all the guys who were openly staring at me, and a few who were trying to hide it. Alice laughed.

"You know, most girls would enjoy having all the boys in school chasing after her."

"I know, but it just gets on my nerves. I'm no prettier then any other girl." I was 5"6', had brown hair and brown eyes. What about me was so appealing?

As I spoke, everyone went silent, and you could hear a pin drop in the room. There was an audible gasp from someone next to me. I stared at them like they were all crazy, raising an eyebrow. Then the whole hallway broke out yelling.

"YOU'RE PERFECT!"

"I LOVE YOU BELLA SWAN!''

"DON'T SAY THAT! IT'S THE OPPOSITE OF THE TRUTH!"

"SEE! SHE'S NO BETTER THEN ME YOU BASTERD!"A girl shrieked, at I geussed who was her boyfriend.

"HI! I'M AWESOME! BYE!" **(AN: Kat . . .) *Kat: XD***

As you can assume, I wasn't very popular with girls. They claimed I 'stole' they're boyfriends, even if I had no idea about the brake-up until after the fact.

"You wanna get out of here?" I asked Alice, pointed towards our drama classroom, and right now, a safe haven.

She nodded and we hurried away from everyone. I shut the door, and turned when I heard someone knoking on it. A tall girl with dark hair and brown eyes stood in the hallway, looking in.

"Angela!" I said, smiling. Angela Weber, Rosalie Hale, and Alice were my three best friends, and they knew me better then anyone. Including my depressing life story.

I let Ange in as I thought about my past. My dad and mom got divorced when I was two or three. To tell the truth, I don't remember much about it. My dad got mad and said some words that I didn't repeat for a long time afterwords, and my mom said she could never trust her heart to anyone because of him. Now I refuse to make the same mistake as them. I won't ever love anyone.

"Hey, Bella. You really caused an uproar this time. What did you say?"

"Just the truth. How I'm no better then any other girl. These guys have been getting on my nerves." I said, as we took our seats.

"They're always getting on your nerves, Bella. When will you just give one of them a chance?" Angela laughed.

"Umm . . . let's see . . . Never. It's not going to happen. I'm perfectly happy single. I plan to stay that way. Being in love is too much stress." The teacher started class before they had time to comment. I loved drama and the arts. Almost my entire school day was music or art or drama.

The day went by qucikly, and I soon found myself back at home, cooking for Charlie (AKA: Dad). I made pasta and some meat sauce. As that was heating, I threw some garlic bread in the oven.

Charlie came home at five, and he was hungry. He took seconds, then thirds, before he finally finished eating. I washed the dishes then, and put them away. Then I went upstairs to do my math and physics homework.

After I finished, I went downstairs to watch TV with Charlie. To my suprise, though, he wasn't watching TV, it was actually on mute. He was talking with someone on the phone. He smiled at me as I passed him to sit next to him.

"So, you think I should keep an eye on 'em, Billy? Is that why you called?" I heard a mumble on the other line.

"Alright, I'll be sure to watch him. Bye Billy." He hung up.

"What's going on?"I asked. "Who do you need to keep an eye on?"

"Some people just moved in. They have three adopted teenagers, all boys. They're who I have to watch. I have to agree with Billy. Three adopted teenagers is bad enough, so is a teenage boy. But three adopted teenage boys is just asking for trouble." He shook his head and took the basketball game off mute.

"Will they be going to Forks High?" I asked, curious. If there were new kids coming to the school, then I would have to be prepared. New kids always thought they had a better chance then everyone else.

"Yep. They start tomorrow. I suppose you can help them around." He gave me a look that told me I was going to help them around, weather I liked it or not.

"Alright." Now I wasn't about to hang out around Charlie when I could bearly keep my face from sliding into a grimace. This would just encourage them. The last thing I wanted was more boys following me around school. I already had pleanty of stalkers, more then my share. I would give these guys the coldest shoulder I could manange.

I went back upstairs and decided to go to bed. It was only nine, but I needed sleep if I was going to have to deal with overconfident boys in the morning. I fell asleep quickly, and didn't dream.

The next morning I woke up and took a shower and got ready for the horrors of the day that I was about to face. I didn't even know these people's names! Or how many of them that there were. Great. I hope Charlie's home so I can find out.

Lucky for me, I found him downstairs, eating eggs.

"Hey, Dad?" I asked, pouring my bowl of cereal.

"Yeah?"

"What are the names of the guys I'm supposed to show around?" I sat at the table, and faced him.

"Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. Jasper's blonde, and he's a junior. Emmett's a junior, too, but he's dark-haired. And Edward is your age." He cleaned up at the table and washed the dishes. "I'm leaving now. See you later."

"Bye, Dad." He left. I finished my cereal and washed all my dishes. Then I put all my books in my backpack, and headed out the door. Today I wore a turtle neck - gray - and a pair of dark jeans.

I drove to school slowly in my third-hand truck, and got to school a few minutes before the final bell. When I got out, I saw a new Volvo in the parking lot, and headed in that direction. Coming out of the car were who I assumed were the new kids. I saw the guy getting out of the driver's side, and I suddenly felt something I had blocked out forever.

Love.

**Yup. That's the end. And yes, she knows she loves him that fast. Her soul could tell he was the one. And no, I'm not going to tell you which one the driver is. Maybe it's Emmett . . . Jasper perhaps? Or is it really Edward? All will be reviealed in the next chapter.**

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I hope you all enjoyed my new story! Today I took my high school placement test. Ugh, four hours plus of testing! Anyways, I don't own Twilight, or The Only Exception by Paramore.**

**Chapter 2**

**I Fell in Love With That?**

_I saw the guy getting out of the driver's side, and I suddenly felt something I had blocked out forever._

_Love._

I noticed his messy bronze hair, and saw the pallor of his skin. He was gorgeous, and I wanted to be his; this want scared me. I had never felt this way before. I forced myself to look away from the back of his head, and noted the burly dark-haired boy getting out of the passenger side, and the tall blonde getting out of the back. They had to be Emmett and Jasper. So the name of the driver was Edward.

I began to walk towards them, almost uncounsiously. When I was within hearing distance, I called out to them.

"Hi! Are you the Cullens? Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, right?" I asked, and they turned around.

"Yeah, that's us. I'm-"

"Emmett, I know. The blonde's Jasper, and you're Edward. My dad's the police chief. He asked me to show you around." I smiled.

"Sure. We apprecieate the help." Jasper smiled. Edward was the only one who hadn't spoken so far. I decided to make some more polite conversation on our way in the school.

"I'm a junior. What about you guys?" Even though I already knew, I still wanted to hear him say it. The other two had voices that remided me of wind chimes. I wanted to know wheather his was the same.

"I'm a senior." Emmett said.

"Me, too." Jasper and Emmett looked at Edward expectantly. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm a junior like you. What's your name, anyways?" He asked rudely. I fall in love for the first time, and I fall in love with _that?_

"I'm Bella Swan. Sorry, I thought I'd said my name." I blushed. We were inside the school now, and the guys who were in the hallway were staring at us all, green with envy.

"What's up with everyone staring?" Emmett asked, whispering. "And don't tell me it's just because we're new. The guys look mad at us, and the girls look mad at you." I sighed. Well, they would find out soon enough.

"For reasons unknown, I'm the hearthrob of the school. I'm compleately ordinary, and they're actually extreamly agrivating." I explained.

"Oh. So I'm assuming you have a boyfriend?" Edward said, once again, rude.

"No, actually I don't date. Thank you very much!" I snapped. I was so done with this idiot, yet every time he looked at me my heart lept with joy. He was an arrogent jerk. He was more full of himself then anyone had a right to be. God, chivalry is fucking _dead!_ Why is it so hard to get a decent guy?

Edward looked away, no comeback. Good. I could go the rest of my life without speaking to this jerk.

"That's thier loss. You're a cool girl, Bella. I think we could be easy frineds." Emmett smiled, easing the tension in the group. The relaxing feeling seemed to be eminating from Jasper though, but what do I know?

"Thanks Emmett. I hope we can be friends. You, too Jasper. You seem like really nice guys." We stepped into the office. I stood back as they got thier schedule, then I helped them find thier first period class. Sadly, I had first period with Edward. I trudged to my physics class with Edward trailing behind me. I didn't start any conversation with him, even though my heart begged me to give him another chance.

"Bella? Is that what you said your name was?" I glanced over my shoulded at him, shot him a glare and turned back around.

"Yes, it is. What was your name again? Edwin?" I said with heavey sarcasm, purposely getting his name wrong.

"Actually, it's Edward. About earlier . . . Usually I'm not that much of a jerk. You're just so damn full of yourself . . ." He trailed off. I stopped and spun around so quickly, he almost ran into me.

"_I'm_ so damn full of myself? Look at _you!_ You walk in here, and when I offer to help you, your brothers accept, but you go all 'go the fuck away' on me! I swear! You think you're the hottest new thing! Well I've got news for you _Edward_, you're no where close!" I screamed, and hurried away to me class. The crap-load of guys who saw/heard that were staring at Edward in discust. I had just made him public enemy #1. Good, he deserved it.

I didn't even glance back to look at his face. I could picture it, anyways. I stepped into the room, and greeted Rosalie.

"Hey, Rose!"I said, walking in and forcing a smile.

"Oh, man. What's wrong Bella? Nothing small usually shakes you up this much." Rose was 5'11", blonde, and total supermodel material. She had green eyes that remided me of emeralds.

"You know how there are new kids starting today?"

"I do now."

"Well, there's three adopted brothers. The first two are really nice, they're seniors. It's the junior I hate. He's in this class, so you'll meet him soon. Let's just say you cirtenly can't judge a book by it's cover. He's an arrogent jerk. And my dad's making me show the three of them around." I sighed, finishing. Edward trudged into the classroom as I finished. "And there's Edward now." I muttered. He glaced my way once, and Rose shot a glare at him. He quickly looked away and found a seat on the other side of the room. I saw that every boy in his area turned away in discust, and all the girls leaned closer to him. Fine, then. See if I care.

I vagely listened to the teacher as I watched girls fall all over themselves to get to him. They were just adding to his ego. The only thing was, he didn't give any of them a second glance. If I were him, I'd be flirting with them all just to get back at him, but he even looked disappointed. I wondered why.

When that class was over, I went to meet Emmett and Jasper without as much as a glance in Edward's direction. I helped them find thier second period classes, before arriving to my own. The bell rang quickly after I sat down.

About five minutes later, Edward walked in. Oh, yeah. He was in this class, too.

"Mr. Cullen, correct?" Mr. Birdie asked. He hated it when students came in late. I snickered under my breath with the rest of the class.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry I'm late. I had to ask for directoins, and someone pointed me to the other side of school." Edward said. The pitiful look on his face made me feel sorry for him. Maybe I'll help him to his next class if he doesn't get all asshole-ish on me.

"Alright, Mr. Cullen. Since it's your first day, I won't punish you. But be warned, I will _not_ condone this behavior in the future. Take the empty seat next to Miss Swan, please." I nearly groaned. Great . . . "Miss Swan, I expect you to catch him up on what we're talking about." Edward trailed down the isle between seats, and sat next to me. I nodded to Mr. Birdie before turning to Edward. I grabbed my notebook, so he could 'see my notes'.

"Hey, Edward. Look, I'm sorry you got lost, and ended up this late for class. I'll help you to the next class you have, but only if you act more civilized towards me." I told him, as the teacher droned on.

"Fine. But just so you know, I'm really sorry about how I've been acting. I thought about what you said last period, and I realized that I _did_ sound arrogent. That's not how I usually act, I promise. I geuss I'm just bitter." He smiled without humor.

"Why are you bitter?" I asked.

"I'll explain during lunch." he said. I leaned away, and the period dragged a bit. Lunch was in two more periods. Oh, joy . . .

**The only reason I'm updating this soon, is because I just keep thinking of better and better ideas to put in the next chapter. All I'm saing is, don't expect this to continue for very long. I have another story that I've been neglecting, so I need to work on that. Peace out, Readers. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, not much to say. Not much to say at all . . .**

**Chapter 3**

**Feeling Bitter**

I walked into the luchroom with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Rose, Alice, Angela, and Ben, Angela's boyfriend, were sitting in the corner, at our usual table. I headed in that direction, with the boys trailing me.

"Hey, guys. These are the new kids. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." I gestured to each of them. To my suprise, Rose didn't make a coment about the fact that I was hanging out with Edward when only three hours ago I despised him. All she could do was stare at Emmett. Well, she was a senior too. I think I sensed a bit of a crush coming on. With Alice, too. She was looking at Jasper like . . . Well like she was in love with him. I hoped my first love didn't show in my eyes like that.

"Jasper, why don't you sit there, and Emmett, you can sit there." I said, pointing to the seats between Alice and Rosalie. I smiled and they grinned at me. 'Thanks' they mouthed in unison when the boys' backs were turned. I winked in response.

Edward caught my eye and gestured to the doors leading outside. For once it wasn't raining, but it was still cloudy. I nodded and fallowed him outside.

"Now are you going to tell me why you're bitter?" I asked, as we sat on one of the still damp benches. I draped my jacket over it.

"Yeah." He said, and stopped.

"And . . . ?" I prompted. He held up a finger. I leaned back into the bench. It was silent for a moment.

"You know how I came from Alaska?" He asked suddenly. When I turned my head, I saw him staring intently in my eyes.

"Yeah, I geuss."

"Well, when I was there, I was sort of in the same position you're in now. Except for I had a girlfriend. My life was pretty good." I scowled at the word girlfriend, and he noticed. "Hey, don't knock a relationship until you try it."

"Yeah, we'll see." He rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I was happy. I loved Tanya, my girlfriend, or at least I thought I did. And I was pretty sure she loved me, too. I thought we were in it for long-term." Edward looked away for a moment, and didn't say anything. I didn't rush him, and left him alone for that moment.

"Then my parents anounced we were moving down here. I was so mad. My life was perfect up there, I was in a solid relationship, had a decent amount of friends, I got good grades . . . I couldn't find a reason for the move. It didn't matter though, because anything I did to convince my parents to stay didn't do anything. They brushed it off."

"Hold on." I intturupted. "You said your parents. Aren't you adopted?"

"Yeah, but I think of Carlisle and Esme as my mom and dad now. Back to the story. So we started packing. The day before we left, I took Tanya out for dinner for the last time. She told me that she couldn't handle a long-distance relationship, and that she thought we should see other people. I blew it off like it was nothing, but went home and cried my eyes out. I had thought she loved me, and all I had used as solid ground had disappeared in a matter of a week or so." He looked in my eyes again. I tried to keep my face solid as I waited for the end of his story.

"Then, seeing all the guys falling all over themselves just to talk to you . . . and you not even crushing, or anything on any of them, it just made me mad to see you throwing it all away." he shook his head and stood. I blushed slightly at the not crushing on anyone comment. He had no idea.

"Look, I think you can understand my point better then any of them. My parents got divorced when I was a little kid. I live with my dad now, but I know they both had thier hearts broken that day, and I decided never to expose myself to such pain." I stood up, too. "I understand your story probably better then anyone here, especially after being caught in the middle of a type of break-up." Edward smiled sadly at me.

"You probably think I'm an egotistical jerk, don't you?"

"No. Well, you are a jerk, but you're not egotistical." He laughed. "Let's go back inside." I slipped my hand into his. It was ice-cold, and a shock that was almost electrical ran through my body, but I still didn't pull away. He raised an eyebrow.

"Friends?" He asked.

"Yup." I smiled. For now. I'll give you some time to get over Tanya, and then I'll make the move up from friend to (hopefully) girlfriend.

We went back in the lunchroom, and our group was standing.

"Hey, you guys are back. Do you want to ditch for the rest of the day?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, sure. Do you guys mind? I mean, it is your first day." I asked, looking at Edward.

"Nah. Rose already asked us. And we did this all the time at our old school. Isn't that right Eddie?" Emmet said, grinning.

"Don't call me that. But yes, we would be up to it." We walked out the back door. I got into my truck, and to my suprise, Edward slipped in the front seat. He smiled at me.

"You really want to ride in this hunk of junk?" He laughed, but then scowled.

"Yeah. But seriously, how do you deal with this thing?" I smiled.

"Simple. It's a car my dad can afford. And the other car is a police cruiser. Do you understand now?" I asked, wtching his face go from annoyed to horrified as I started the car.

"Bit loud, isn't it. But yes, I get it now. I wouldn't want to ride in a police car, either." I laughed.

"You have no idea. So, how do you like Forks so far?"

"Small. Wet. The usual boing town where nothing happens. I kind of want to go back to Denali." He said. I was glad he was truthful with me. I competely agreed with him, and told him that.

"The most exciting thing that happens here is me in gym." I laughed. "I got lucky today. I don't have to go."

"What happens with you and gym?" Edward asked.

"I'm completely uncordinated. I can never play anything without harming myself or someone near me. It's pretty sad. When do you have gym?"

"Eigth period, the end of the day. What about you?" He asked.

"Me, too. Just watch out when they give us a raket for badmiton or tennis." He laughed.

"I've got a hard head. Anyways, where are we going?" I was out on the main street, fallowing Rose.

"Well, I assume we're headed to La Bella's, since that's where we go whenever we ditch, but Rose might be going somewhere else, so I'm mostly just fallowing her." I told him.

"La Bella's?" He questioned.

"This amazing resturant in Port Angelas. The full name is La Bella Italia, but we just call it La Bella's. The name is not related to me in any way." He smiled.

"Cool. Isn't Port Angelas an hour away, though?"

"Yeah, but it is so worth it. You'll understand when you try thier food." I said, as we left Forks.

"I'm not very hungry. Maybe I'll go sometime with my family." He mumbled and looked out the window at the passing trees.

"You sure? I know you'd like it. I've asked around, and I haven't met anyone who doesn't." I said.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"M'kay." I turned on the portable CD player with speakers that Charlie had gotten me for my birthday last year. I played the classical CD with songs that included Symphony No. 4 and (my favorite) Claire De Lune. The latter was playing right now.

"You like this music?" Edward asked skepticly. I got ready to defend my musical preferances.

"Yes, I do. Just because you like rap or-" He cut me off.

"No, I mean, I've never met anyone else who liked this music." He backtracked.

If there had been any doubt that I was really in love (which there had been pleanty of) it was all erased then.


	4. Chapter 4

**yellow! I don't own Twilight . . . don't remind me. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

"So you like this music, too?" I asked, as we entered Port Angelas and Claire De lune came to a close.

"Yeah. Most people hate that about me . . ." He grinned

"Like who? This stuff is good." I asked.

"Ummm . . . How about everybody?" He laughed.

"I'm not part of everybody! I think that's awsome that you like this music. You know, that is one of the major problems with Alice and Rose. They say they appriciate the classics, but it doesn't get much more classic then this." Crud, now I'm rambling. I risked a quick glance at him. He looked sort of interested, I think. He was hard to read.

"Yeah. It's like that with Emmett and Jasper, too. They say classical things are best. BUt I bring up music and they go straight to rap. It's sad, really." I laughed.

"Yeah. Alice and Rose are more the alternative pop type." We were pulling off to the side of the road, just a few shops away from La Bella Italia. "Here we are."

I cut the engine and pocketed the key as I got out. I saw Rose and Alice with Emmett and Jasper getting out a couple cars ahead of us.

"Rose! Alice! Back here!" I called. They turned around and we stared walking towards them.

"Hey, Bella. Ready for some real food?" I grinned.

"Definately. Let's go." I stared towards the resturant. When we got there, the usual waitress escorted us to a table. The problem? She kept staring at Edward. Since when am I jelous?

"Emmett, I want class order . . . Teachers . . . and students. You too, Edward. And Jasper." Alice said as the waitress walked away, me glaring at her the entire time.

"First I have English with Mr. Birdie. What is up with his name?" Emmett asked.

"I know, right? Come on now, students." Alice said.

"No one introduced themselves to me, but I figured out that there's a boy named Newton, and a girl . . . Jessica. That was her name." Emmett said. "Then I have Italian with Signora Langano. I have no idea about any of the students names, but Jasper's in that class with me."

"Man, you really scare off people, huh? Lauren is in that class. She talked to me." Jasper said. Alice's eyes widened.

"She did what? I'm going to have to talk to her . . ." Alice gave a death glare to the table, probably pretending it was Lauren.

"Nice." Edward laughed. "Seems like Emmett isn't making any friends." He teased.

I smacked his arm. My hand began to sting furiously. It was like smacking stone. I waved it under the table to try to take the sting away.

"Be nice." I said, glaring at Edward. He grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Anyways." Emmett said, inturruping our little moment. "Third I have math, the teacher is Mr. Randolph. Again, I don't know anybody in that class. Oh, but Jessica was there again."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "I have the feeling we're going to have to talk to a few girls Alice."

Emmett chuckled. "Fourth I have gym with Coach Boom. This time someone talked to me. I think his name was Ben. Fifth is social studies with Mrs. Thorton. Ugh, she's mean. Ben and Newton were in that class. Sixth is lunch with you guys, seventh is life skills. Pointless. And eighth is science."

"Here's you're food. Are you boys sure there isn't anything I can get you?" She fluttered her eyes at them.

"We're sure." Edward said, without looking her way. I looked down at my ravioli and smiled smugly. I was still mad at the stupid waitress who thought she could flirt with _my_ Edward.

I blushed slightly. Where did that come from? He wasn't mine. He might never be. Alice, Rose and I ate our food in a blind rage, and I really don't remember a thing the boys or anyone saud after that.

We go back to school just as the bell to leave was ringing. I let Edward out by his truck.

"See you tomorrow." I smiled at him. He ginned his special crooked grin at me, and I stoped breathing for a second.

"See you" He turned back and got in his car. I drove carefully all the way home, one boy filling my thoughts.

I was undoubtably in irrevicoble love with Edward Cullen.


End file.
